A Decepticon's Life for Me
by Tempest2004
Summary: Megatron gives a new recruit the willies. Songfic, Oneshot. Please R&R!


This was inspired obviously by the Pirates movie, the first one and I just had this image of Megatron and the others singing this song at the top of their uh... Voices.

Disclaimer: Megs, Soundy, and Screamer belong to Hasabro/Takara. Demento is mine and A Pirates life for me, changed or not, belongs to Disney.

----------------------------------------

Demento bit his lower lip as he reached the end of the Space Bridge. The young seeker and telepath saw his three commanders Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave waited for him at the end of the bridge. Swallowing nervously, he stepped out and Starscream eyed him specuatively. Megatron stepped forward and Demento instinctively dropped to one knee. Megatron chuckled and Demento gulped as his spark froze for a moment.

"Get up and come with me. I'll give you a tour." Megatron said. Soundwave fell silently in beside them as Starscream faded away.

"Is this the view everywhere?" Demento ventured to ask as they stared to leave the bridge room.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a decepticon's life for me. _

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

"We live under the ocean, so yes. It's quite beautiful somedays. We're lucky to have fallen here." Megatron said, singing under his breath as they walked. Soundwave silently sighed. He did this everytime a new recruit came. No more 'Pirates of the Carribean'. He was acting too much like Jack Sparrow for comfort. Though the boombox smirked. That would make Starscream Barbossa. The smile faded. '_And me, Mr. Gibbs. Bother._' he thought and smiled lightly.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a decepticon's life for me. _

_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

Slowly Megatron's singing grew louder. Despite everything, he was a surprisingly good singer. His voice was predictably low, but he reached high notes easily and happily joined in with a song he liked. He and Starscream were known to sing a very nice duet with both were incredibly drunk. Demento looked back at Soundwave with a look of increasing panic and saw Soundwave drumming his fingers to the beat, which, not surprisingly, did little to reassure him.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a decepticon's life for me. _

_We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

Megatron continued the tour and many Decepticon's picked up the song as they walked and a bastardized version of 'A Pirates Life for Me' was ringing throughout the Nemisis, sending Jazz and Prowl's bugs haywire.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Demento said breathlessly to himself as he slowly inched away from the grandly singing Decepticon leader.

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

Demento watched helplessly as Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave stood side-by-side and sang in trio. Demento flinched as other Decepticons entered the room and joined in the final chorus of the song.

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Decepticon's life for me._

"It can't be this bad at the Autobots..." Dementor muttered and slipped out of the room and hurried out of the base as the song reverbated. As they finished the last few notes, the other Decepticon's smiled at each other and filed out. Megatron looked for Demento, then shrugged and walked out. Starscream sighed.

"We lose more recruits that way." Starscream shook his head as he and Soundwave walked out together.

------------------------------------------

Fin

------------------------------------------


End file.
